defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Krijgsgevangene
Een krijgsgevangene (ook wel afgekort als POW naar het Engelse Prisoner of War) is een militair die door een vijandige mogendheid gevangen is genomen tijdens of meteen na een gewapend conflict (of oorlog). Rechtspositie Krijgsgevangenen hebben bepaalde rechten die vastgelegd zijn in internationale verdragen. Het eerste verdrag dat de bescherming van krijgsgevangenen regelde was het Landoorlogreglement uit 1899 (meermalen herzien). In de loop der jaren is dit verdrag steeds gewijzigd en uitgebreid. De laatste wijziging was het vaststellen van het Krijgsgevangenenverdrag van 1949. Deze verdragen zijn beter bekend als de Conventies van Genève. De rechten en plichten van krijgsgevangen worden geregeld in de Derde Conventie van Genève. De bescherming van krijgsgevangenen wordt geregeld in artikel 4 van de Derde Conventie van Genève. De rechten van onbewapende burgers die gevangen genomen worden tijdens of meteen na een gewapend conflict worden beschermd door de Vierde Conventie van Genève. Bescherming door de verdragen geldt van het moment dat de persoon in kwestie gevangengenomen wordt totdat hij vrijgelaten of gerepatrieerd wordt. Definitie Er is een aantal eisen waar iemand aan moet voldoen om de status van krijgsgevangene te krijgen. Als krijgsgevangene moeten worden behandeld: # Leden van geregelde troepen (legers) (Ook leden van geregelde troepen van een regering die niet worden erkend door de vasthoudende mogendheid vallen hieronder.) # Leden van vrijwilligerskorpsen die als dusdanig herkenbaar zijn (i.e. een uniform dragen en hun wapens openlijk dragen). # Personen die een gewapende macht volgen vanwege hun beroep maar daar geen deel van uitmaken (zoals oorlogscorrespondenten). # Bemanningen van de koopvaardijvloot die niet voor een gunstigere behandeling in aanmerking komen. # Burgers uit niet bezet gebied die spontaan de wapens opnemen, maar niet de tijd hebben zich te organiseren. Personeel van de militaire geneeskundige dienst mag niet als krijgsgevangene worden behandeld, maar mag wel worden aangehouden. Deze militairen mogen dan alleen te werk gesteld worden voor de geneeskundige verzorging van de krijgsgevangenen. Om in aanmerking te komen voor de status van krijgsgevangene moet de strijder verder tijdens zijn arrestatie opereren in een situatie die valt onder het oorlogsrecht. Dit houdt onder andere in dat hij in een commandostructuur moet vallen, een uniform moet dragen en zijn wapens openlijk moet dragen. Dit heeft tot gevolg dat spionnen en terroristen niet in aanmerking komen om krijgsgevangene te worden. Rechten en plichten Een van de belangrijkste bepalingen in de conventies is het verbod op marteling. Verder moeten krijgsgevangen met menselijkheid behandeld worden en mogen de gevangennemers geen represailles uitvoeren tegen de gevangenen. Van een krijgsgevangene mag geëist worden dat deze zijn naam, geboortedatum, militaire rang en dienstnummer (indien van toepassing) prijsgeeft. Verder mogen krijgsgevangen niet-officieren te werk gesteld worden. Dit werk mag geen rechtstreeks verband houden met de oorlogsoperaties. Behandeling van krijgsgevangenen De status van krijgsgevangenen is in de loop der tijd veranderd. Officiële veranderingen zijn steeds vastgelegd in de conventies. Naast de officiële status zijn er grote verschillen geweest in de wijze waarop krijgsgevangenen behandeld werden. Ook verandert de opvatting over wat een menselijke behandeling is. De Eerste Wereldoorlog Over de behandeling van krijgsgevangenen tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog is niet erg veel bekend. Over het algemeen werden krijgsgevangenen redelijk goed behandeld. De loopgravenoorlog tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog was dermate destructief dat de kans om gedood te worden vele malen groter was dan de kans om krijgsgevangen genomen te worden. Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog was er nog weinig geregeld omtrent het uitwisselen en vrijlaten van gevangenen. Een gevolg hiervan was dat krijgsgevangenen in de nadagen van de oorlog vaak achtergelaten werden in de kampen terwijl de Duitse bewakers vluchtten. De gevangenen moesten dan op eigen kracht te voet naar neutraal of vriendelijk gebied zien te komen. De Tweede Wereldoorlog thumb|Duitse krijgsgevangenen bij de geallieerde verovering van [[Aken (stad)|Aken]] Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog was er een groot verschil in de behandeling van verschillende groepen krijgsgevangenen door de verschillende mogendheden. Oost-Europeanen werden door de Nazi's als een ondergeschikt ras beschouwd en daardoor vaak (zeer) slecht behandeld en op grote schaal gebruikt voor dwangarbeid. Duitse krijgsgevangenen werden ook slecht behandeld in Sovjetgevangenschap. Westelijke Geallieerde krijgsgevangenen daarentegen werden doorgaans redelijk tot goed behandeld. Er zijn voorbeelden bekend van aan het einde van de oorlog dat geallieerde troepen Duitse gevangenen slecht behandelden. Vaak kwam dit door frustratie van de bewaarders die het gevoel hadden het rotwerk op te moeten knappen terwijl de rest Europa mocht bevrijden. Over het algemeen werden Duitse krijgsgevangenen echter goed behandeld. De meest brute behandeling van krijgsgevangenen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog was in de Japanse kampen. Gemiddeld stierven 20%-35% van de geallieerde gevangenen in Japanse kampen (tegen 2%-3% in Duitse kampen). Deze hoge sterfte werd veroorzaakt door dwangarbeid en mishandeling in combinatie met het onthouden van voedsel, medicijnen (in het bijzonder medicijnen tegen malaria) en medische behandeling. N.B. De behandeling van krijgsgevangenen was meestal beter dan de behandeling van ongewensten die naar concentratiekampen werden gestuurd. Krijgsgevangenkampen mogen niet verward worden met werkkampen of vernietigingskampen. De Vietnamoorlog Tijdens de Vietnamoorlog werden Amerikaanse gevangenen door Noord-Vietnamese troepen regelmatig gemarteld en werd het doorgaans de status van krijgsgevangene onthouden. Hoewel er ook aan Amerikaanse zijde wantoestanden waren bleven deze een uitzondering en werden krijgsgevangenen bijna altijd goed behandeld. Recent Verzetsstrijders kregen doorgaans ook de status van krijgsgevangene. Hierbij was het wel belangrijk dat de gevangene zichtbaar deel uitmaakte van een bewapende groep (en zich dus niet vermomd had als burger). De definities werden door de VS vaak soepel geïnterpreteerd om gevangenen die gevangen waren in het kader van de War on Drugs ook de status van krijgsgevangene te geven. Sinds de oorlog in Afghanistan (om het Taliban regime ten val te brengen) en de Irakoorlog worden deze regels echter, met name door de VS, zeer strikt uitgelegd. De reden hiervoor is dat de strijders zonder de status van krijgsgevangene (de VS definiëren deze gevangenen nu als vijandige strijders) minder rechten hebben en het voor de VS dus makkelijker is deze mensen vast te houden zonder aanklacht. Dit gebeurt momenteel onder andere in Guantánamo Bay. Officieel maken de VS tegenwoordig een onderscheid tussen vijandige krijgsgevangenen en krijgsgevangenen van de VS en bondgenoten. De eerste categorie wordt de status van krijgsgevangene onthouden. Internationaal is deze behandeling van gevangenen omstreden. Veel landen vinden dat deze strijders gezien moeten worden als geregelde troepen van een regering die niet erkend wordt door de gevangennemende mogendheid. Dat betekent dat ze als krijgsgevangenen moeten worden behandeld. Mensenrechtenorganisaties, zoals Amnesty International, protesteren om verschillende redenen tegen deze aanpak. Van belang is vooral dat de VS de gevangenen geen vrijlating in het vooruitzicht stellen en hun ook niet aanklagen (dus als gewone gevangene behandelen binnen het Amerikaanse recht). De regering van de VS is echter van mening dat deze strijders terroristen zijn en daarom niet onder de bescherming van de Conventies van Genève of de Amerikaanse wet vallen. Ontsnappingen Krijgsgevangenen proberen soms te ontsnappen aan hun bewaarders. Hoewel veruit de meeste pogingen falen, zijn er een aantal grote ontsnappingen geslaagd. Ontsnappen uit een krijgsgevangenenkamp kent grote risico's. Wanneer een gevangene zijn uniform niet meer aanheeft wanneer hij weer opgepakt wordt kan hij behandeld worden als spion en dus zijn bescherming als krijgsgevangene kwijtraken (en in sommige omstandigheden ook gefusilleerd worden). Moderne media Verhalen over krijgsgevangenen spreken vaak zeer tot de verbeelding. Deze voorbeelden komen vaak meermalen terug in boeken en films. Een bekend voorbeeld hiervan is de film The Great Escape uit 1963 met o.a. Steve McQueen. Deze film vertelt het verhaal van een van de grootste ontsnappingen door geallieerden uit een Nazi krijgsgevangenenkamp in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De film The Bridge on the River Kwai (1954, naar een boek van Piere Boulle) is een zeer bekend voorbeeld van een film over de ontberingen van geallieerde militairen in Japanse gevangenschap. Het verhaal gaat over de bouw van de dodenspoorlijn en de Brug over de rivier de Kwai in Thailand. 16.000 Krijgsgevangenen en nog eens 100.000 andere gevangenen werden doodgewerkt bij de aanleg van deze spoorlijn. Een humoristische kijk komt van televisieseries zoals Hogan's Heroes uit 1965. In deze serie plegen geallieerde gevangenen van Stalag 13 allerhande verzetsdaden vanuit hun kamp dat zij regelmatig verlaten door een netwerk van geheime tunnels. Saillant detail van deze serie is dat een groot deel van de Nazi's gespeeld werd door Joodse acteurs. category:Woordenboek